RAIN
by Peace777
Summary: "It s raining.."  Jiggy said while getting up and running toward his motorcycle.


**Hello everyone!**

**yes you have guess that this is my forever be first story. So be nice to me.**

**Pairing: Jiggy x Gauche.**

**A/N : Yup! i am an up abroad girl who obsessed with yaoi. Yes this is a yaoi story, that`s mean boy on boy action...you have been warned...if you dont like it then...DON`T READ IT!  
><strong>

**Enjoy Reading!  
><strong>

**RAIN**

Night had fallen in the city of Yuusari. The people of the area already fall into deep sleep. Naturally, some people have not gone to sleep at this time.

Deep in the dark forest, a letter bee was resting peacefully against a tree trunk. Although many people haven`t notice him yet, one particularly less than the other been asking him the letter he will be carrying_.(Especially that annoying head bee, the latter probably wondering if he delivers it yet…)_

"Night come faster than I thought it would be."

Jiggy said to himself, without even acknowledging his dingo existence. Thought in the other hand, the interpretations of the term '_alone'_ has not even mind twisting as it used to be.

It was a starless night. Like many other night before that, Jiggy doesn't even need to critics the sight before him.

Beyond word, it was simply a playful mind tricks. He doesn't even come to the Beehive for days now. Being given for difficult deliveries is not what he likes most. Especially when took him days to finish it. But much to his concern, he`s not the only one that was given difficult deliveries to…

"I see you're having a little over time again I presumed?.."

A voice just above whisper, coming from behind Jiggy. Thus making the said man jump a little at the shock. There was man who wore the same uniform as himself - a letter bee. Next to the bee was a white-fur coated dog, his dingo obviously.

"Weren't you supposed to head back to the Beehive..?"

Jiggy said, boredom yet again, overtook him.

"I _was _here a few minutes ago, I have to get some rest, _just like you_. But alas, you're not a welcoming person are you.."

Gauche said sarcastically. Both of them stay silence for a few second and soon after follow by a laughter at the sarcasm, (_it's not even that funny when you think of it twice.)_

Not even one of them notice the sky has become even darker and second later, it started to rain that's falling exceedingly from the sky. They stop when they feel the rain water that was pouring into them.

"It's raining.."

Jiggy said, while getting up and running toward his motorcycle. Along with his dingo following him not far behind.

"Could I come along with you?.."

Nevertheless, Jiggy offer the white-haired man to his motorcycle, the brunette fixed hid goggles over his eyes, revved up his iron horse, also telling the other man dingo to keep up with them.

The sound of the rain accompany by the roaring engine are the only music that Gauche hear right now. They had drove silently across the forest. No choice but to find a shelter fast as the rain getting harder and harder.

A few minutes later, they reach a deserted house near the town. The house looks quite old compare to the other. Quickly, they both step into the house and close the door behind. Completely soaked from the rain, that sent shiver through their spine.

The house was extremely big in the inside despite the outer look. There`s hallway, and at the corner, stairs led's them to two doors. They might have guessed it's led them to the rooms.

"Looks like the two of us are the unlucky bees` here.."

Gauche said. Despite his taste in style the house seem pretty comfortable when you look at it in the other way around. They explore the house for a minute to look around, admiring the sight that's behold. Before a loud thunder interrupted their via express.

"It's pointless."

"What`s that?"

Much to his dismay,

The other immediately walks toward the other room and saw only an empty space. Filled with spider web and reeked of old brick.

"Looks like we're sharing then.."

Yet another sarcasm in that voice, somehow the tone was more serious than usual.

A small sigh past Jiggy lips and slowly-but eventually-nooded in agreement.

"roda, you and harry could sleep downstairs while Jiggy and I sleep here…is that much bother to you two…?"

Gauche spoke clearly, hoping for their dingo`s to understand him. Don't need to be told twice, both of their dingo`s went downstairs in an instant. Leaving both men to their own business .

Closing the door behind, Gauche immediately headed for the bed before Jiggy does. Feeling much exhaustions to himself.

'_Not want to risk myself sleeping on the floor' _he thought. Even if he was soaking wet right now, he couldn't care less.

As soon as Gauche jump on the bed, Jiggy spoke,

"…You know there`s only one bed here, then where should I suppose to sleep?.."

"Um…like I said, we're sharing.. if you do not mind sleeping in a wet bed.."

Gauche said quickly.

Jiggy side glare him from the counter, ignoring the express bee words before walking toward the bed.

Gauche smile sheepishly at the scene in front of him, wishing somehow it'll last a bit longer, before sleep overtook him.

Yes, they could call it even, if the circumstances aren't the way it suppose to be.

Jiggy undress himself, leaving only his pants on. Yet, another sigh escape his lips as he realize the white-haired man also need to dry himself.

"You should take off your clothes, I`ll dry them before you`re catch a cold.."

_No respond_.

"You know, I am not in the state to get annoyed right now."

Jiggy said, a little more force in his voice this time.

_Still no respond. _

"For the last time, have you even-."

He doesn't even notice the other bee had already fallen asleep. More sigh escape his lips as he look at the bee.

'_well_,' he thought. '_Looks like we're even then. At least the bed has more space in it'_.

He then quickly and gently undress the other, and soon after drying their wet clothes.

The said bee then got into the bed, quietly so the other man beside him does not wake up.

_XXX_

He heard a groan beside him. How long had he been sleeping anyway, better to his awareness, something's or someone's arm sneaks itself into his waist. The white-haired man quickly got up. He noticed that his clothes had gone off of his body.

Headache started to swell up, and of course he feels hotter than usual.

"What…the-"

He looked around, notice that it still raining outside. _I thought It'll stop by now_. Scanning the room, he then saw another man that was staring intently at him. (_Guess he don't `even acknowledge my word back then…_)

Holding back a sigh, thought it would be the best for both of them.

"Morning."

Gauche said firstly. His eyes blinked subconsciously, looking around to find his clothes. He gets the respond by seeing them hanging by the window.

"Its still dark, you need to get some rest. Our clothes probably dry in the morning, now sleep."

Jiggy answer. Even thought it was a starless night, _again._

But the light that was coming from the window, effectively doing its work for making Gauche`s face looking more angelic than before.

What was that all about, Jiggy thought to himself. Also, why does his face is becoming hotter that before. The said man quickly covered his face with his hair.

"It's ok. I don't feel like going to sleep right now. Thank you for your concern anyway.."

Gauche gave him a weak smile.

The exhaustion may lessen but the headache is getting unbearable.

Little did he know, Jiggy face become even redder that before. Either the temperature of the room is rising or his mind is betraying at him. (_Damn it, sometimes I hate my sexual hormones for making me feel like this…and the worst part is, I've attracted to another man…. But I had to admit he looks good.)_

"Um, Jiggy. Are you still alive? You stay silent for the last fifteen minutes now.."

_Silence_.

"I appreciate for your help to keep me dry but…can you move your arm from my waist? It feels uncomfortable."

_More silence_. This is getting nowhere if he keeps talking to himself actually.

Just as Gauche turn to see the man, their eyes met first. Keeping the distance between them, they stared at each other. Blue locks to purple. Silence creep into the room. Only the sound of the thunder broke the stillness.

Jiggy leaned closer to the other man, his mind was already set on what he was about to do. Pushing the white-haired man to lie on the mattress. Slowly, and much slowly until…

Gauche was shocked and surprised at the same time. He felt the other lips brush roughly on his. Much to his dismay, he didn`t even know what coming next. He feels like his heart suddenly stop. Gauche was frozen at that moment, his mind was racing on what was going on.

Jiggy bit Gauche lower lip for entering, the other gasp at the action and Jiggy let his tongue inside. Gauche forcefully chime in, letting the other explore the inside of his mouth.

Jiggy expect less from the taste of the others mouth, welcoming his intrusion by the taste of a nasty soup and the taste of a canned food , it was horrifying and yet wonderful at the same time.

He savored every last bit of it until both of them pulled back from the lack of air in their lungs.

Gauche was breathing heavily, there was saliva dripping from the corner of their mouths.

'_What is going on right now, why is he doing this.. more importantly, why am I enjoying this..'_

Jiggy started kissing all over the white-haired man, he buried his face into the others hair, stopping at the neck and biting it hard. Hard enough to leave bruise and bite mark. Claiming that this was his, his bee, his.. _lover._

At that, Gauche gasps loudly at the intrusion. He can feel blood that had drip from his neck, oozing down to stained the pillow underneath. He can felt the other hand that was roaming itself onto his chest.

Gauche moan quietly when the hand stop at his nipples, pinching and twisting it slowly.

"J-Jiggy…s-ahh! Stop…"

Gauche said between breath and moans. Why is this kind of activities happened anyway..?

"You're beautiful…"

Was the word he only gets from the man above him…even if his mind went blank from thinking too hard, he thought of one thing only at that time. There was a flicker of lust that is coming from inside of him.

The need was becoming to far, of course…_'its going to be a long night… .'_

___XXX_

Morning has come wonderfully.

The man-made sun shines brightly from above. The rain had stop hours ago, Jiggy has offered to drive Gauche back to the Beehive. They drove silently passing the main road. The sound from the roaring engine is making Gauche headache even more unbearable than before.

They haven't talked much from the _last night activities_, only speak when needed. It is more of a pain to Gauche than Jiggy as his bottom were still sore from their little overtime together…

Yet, the remainder of the memories were still fresh to Jiggy.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally made it to their headquarter. As Gauche got off of the motorcycle, he was stop by a pair of hand touches his shoulder.

"Stop overworking yourself, suede. I am highly concern to seeing you passed out due to exhaustion."

The voice somehow shown that he was worried or more yet unsatisfied.. _(Well… a little to be lest at that exactly..)_

"Do me a favor and stop working overtime yourself. I also afraid to even think of you just like last n-"

"Enough. Like I said before suede, it's _pointless_…"

Gauche blinked subconsciously as his word were cut off. By the time he turn, the express bee had already driven off…as usual

He wasn't sure what to say exactly.

Possibly, the word _pain _is much more suited to him that the other bee. Taking notes to himself to get more difficult delivering next time, before headed back to the Beehive. Of course not forgetting to take some medicine from Dr Thunderland for his sore bottom and headache.

'_He do me like an animal..' _

He thought to himself. A sheepish smile creeps toward his lips. He was looking forward for working till late night again with the express bee…

_FIN._

_So_ how was it? bad, average or...GOOD!

_C_ritism and comment are always welcome..I know they`re a little bot OOC here...Forgive me for my mistake.

Most importantly, Review Please!_  
><em>


End file.
